


The artists and their shops

by kezgane



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Tattoos, tattoo parlor and art store
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kezgane/pseuds/kezgane
Summary: working our my new tattoo au idea instead of sleeping





	The artists and their shops

**Author's Note:**

> this story has some swearing, lots of sarcasm, sassy characters, lgbtq theme in the background, a tattoo shop so some needles and stereotypes will come. 
> 
> don’t like it, don’t read it

the door rings when a new customer walks in. scar looks up and greets their friend “hello moonshine, back again? i thought you bought enough to last two weeks.” says scar with a grin. “well when you’re working on three projects and go to all your art classes it will run out fast, also a friend asked me to pick something for them up.” “go wonder around kid, and yell when you’re lost in the maze of aisles again.” “that was one time scar!” moonshine yells over his shoulder while he walks further into the store.

twenty minutes later and moonshine is back in the front to pay. “so how is your project doing scar? are those dickheads finally getting it?” scar huffs “still convincing them that there is a difference between vandalism and art. just send a mail with argument that people will use that abounded building if it’s legal. people who just wanna make art don’t want the cops being called on them, while vandalism is on purpose and that they don’t give a fuck about being caught.” “let me guess. the major don’t want to give out money to it even though they don’t have to?” “yup. also this is 37,80 for you.” “oh right.” moonshine pays for his supplies “well thanks again. have a nice day.” “you too kid.”


End file.
